ericipfandomcom-20200214-history
Tharul Worm
"Admiral, what you see here is more than a mere worm. It is an abominator of life, a mockery of nature as we know it. Give it a minute, and it'll kill everyone in this room. Give it an hour, and it'll kill everyone in this building. Give it a week, and it'll kill everything on this planet." -Unknown Egonian ship leader. Description (Worm) Tharul worms are, arguably, the second most powerful parasite in the Quantum timeline, only behind Mergo. Rated Paltik, which is only behind Mythril, a single Tharul worm can potentially overrun a planet. Tharul worms originated from Niadite and can live in environments with high-radiation, even surviving a couple of plasma blasts. A Tharul worm is susceptible to high temperatures, however. Tharul worms can use any species as a host, as long as it's organic. They will inch towards the suspect, and burrow into easily into the skin, even using its Niadite-secreting skin to melt any armour in the way. Physical Description The appearance of a Tharul worm always differentiates by what dimension you're in, but they all share the appearance of a small, blue worm. Locations Tharul worms are extremely rare, and only exist either buried in undiscovered ice planets, or in illegal science facilities. Infection Once a Tharul worm enters a body, it'll start to mutate the host rapidly. Within seconds, the body rapidly grows mass, skin, oozing flesh. All sorts of body parts grow out and duplicate, all the while growing bigger and bigger. All people near will be absorbed, causing the Tharul worm to grow bigger. With enough life around, a Tharul worm can become the size of a city, or bigger. After enough time, the skin will harden, and the Tharul worm will grow a few external vital organs (Ex: Hearts). The worm itself will have fused itself in the brain, and lay eggs. In life-threatening situations, it can diffuse, and eject from the host body in a brain-egg pouch. Examples of a Tharul worm infection Adult Tharul worm https://youtu.be/1RNJZMHPPBU Headcanon: In a scientific research facility, the staff had discovered a Tharul worm buried in ice. They wanted to test on it and develop a Tharul worm cure, but the worm easily got into a host and began mutating. Upon receiving the distress signal, the UGA military sends out their absolute best robotic commando-solider to infiltrate the lab and kill the Tharul worm. Tharul worm- what infection looks like: https://youtu.be/yC1O2L4wWqo Tetsuo has a Tharul worm in his arm. It was quickly put into sleep thanks to a government robotic arm-cast, but it has been shattered. The Tharul worm awakes, and realizes: "hey, I'm already in a host!", Then mutates. Baby Tharul worm- examples https://youtu.be/txkzZ8b1zSM Younger Tharul worms are weaker than the adults, and cannot mutate their host with such efficiency. Instead, they may try to blend in and pretend to be their host, while laying eggs internally to infect others later. Chronology The first discovery of Tharul worms was by unknown scientists, after finding one in ice. After it infected someone, It was reported to the Quantum Net, and the Egonians arrived to handle it. A couple of other Tharul worm-related accidents have happened since then, but they are very rare. In Dimension MA, The Asterax was very fortunate in finding a very intelligent Tharul worm, after it had infected a scientist on a research vessel they were pirating. The Asterax brought it to their homeworld and communicated with it. The Asterax bred Tharul worms and would ship them off whenever possible, in return for something unknown. Trivia * There are few people in the Quantum Timeline who are immune to Tharul worms. Those people include: Javien, The three Mythos, Life, the Immortal beings, Ingonhein, and Ingonius unbound. * Currently, there is only one known sentient Tharul worm, Sador.